Champagne
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: Five years since they had seen each other and neither could hold back any longer. Baley. Smutty one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Well as amazing as it would be to own OTH, CW, the whole nine yards, I don't, so yeah. No characters belong to me, blah blah blah.

**Note**: I've seen to find my muse in the form of Baley. And this little one piece of smut smacked me one day while I was writing out a Baley story. Plus, there isn't enough in the category so I thought I would add to it. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, and the song is called Champagne by Cavo. Once again, enjoy!

**xxxx**

_I need you  
Here with me  
Don't take this  
Too far now  
_

Brooke Davis let out a sigh, bringing the slim glass up to her lips and taking a drink of the champagne. She took a scan through the crowd and noticed the usual pompous asses that would show up to the higher class New York parties, some new faces, and one face that she could never forget. She studied the gorgeous brunette, rememorizing her features, since the last time she had seen her in the flesh had been in over five years.

Five years since she left behind confused friends and a heartbroken girlfriend, to start the beginning of her dreams at the advice of her mother.

_Mother_. Brooke scoffed at the thought. The only thing her 'mother' had done was nearly turn Brooke into her own image, a selfish bitch with fake friends and an equally fake smile. She shook those thoughts out of her mind by slamming the rest of her drink down. She gave the tired but hard-working bartender a look. "Shot of tequila with grenadine," An eyebrow was raised but he nodded, grabbing a shot glass and taking out the two ingredients. Brooke sighed, watching the bartender as he poured the shot and gave it to her. "Thank you." She downed the shot, hissing lightly at the sickly sweet sting.

_  
Your eyes seem  
So lonely  
Inside you  
Feel like you lost your mind  
_

"A Brooke Davis, how ironic," Two hands slid up Brooke's arms as the voice whispered in her ear. "Still the same taste?"

Brooke caved into the touch, her upper body molding into the woman's standing behind her. "Depends, only quite a few have ever had the pleasure of tasting."

The hands slid down her sides and connected below her breasts. "That's good to know," She started rubbing circles right below Brooke's breast.

Brooke was surely about to explode. "Haley," She breathed in the scent that was taking over her and smiled lazily. The next thing she knew the bar stool spun around too quickly and she was looking into those gorgeous brown eyes.

_  
Could have been the champagne, the champagne  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
Through  
_

Haley's hands dropped to Brooke's thighs as she studied the woman in front of her. Sure, she had seen the magazines, talk shows, red carpet interviews, and the rest of the media attention that happened to involve Brooke, but it all still paled in comparison to seeing the stunning brunette not even a foot away. She tore her eyes away from Brooke for a moment to get the bartenders attention. "Could we have two of those?" She nodded towards the empty shot glass and the bartender nodded. "Take your time."

Meanwhile, Brooke openly stared and made up for five years of Haley's curves, or at least the ones that weren't covered by the short strapless black dress, that she happened to notice was from her newest line. A smirk formed as she looked up to Haley's face. "Became a fan?"

"Have been," Haley returned the smirk as her fingers began running small circles again. Her smirk grew as she noticed Brooke's eyes get darker at the touch.

"Here you go, ladies," The bartender interrupted, quickly, setting the glasses down before heading off to the next customer with a grin on his face. Brooke turned and grabbed the shots before Haley could say a word, handing hers over with a smirk.

"To us," She began huskily, bringing her glass to Haley's. "And to the night we will have," A laugh from Haley and soon the drinks were gone.

_  
And I miss you  
All day now  
I'm screaming  
Inside out  
_

Brooke noticed as Haley licked her lips then bit down lightly on the bottom. She quickly spun around and grabbed her clutch. She dug through the clutch, tossing some money on the counter, then turned back to meet a confused face. "I know this is _your_ party and all, but I think _we_ need to get out of here. _Now_," Not much of a question, Brooke stood up, grabbed Haley's hand and rushed for the exit. She still noticed how well their hands molded together.

_  
Don't tempt me  
'Cause I'll break you  
I don't need this  
And I'll burn this whole thing down  
_

As soon as they got into Brooke's limo, she crawled up to the front, pressing a button to close the divider and looked back. There she saw Haley waiting, her eyes boring into Brooke as she bit on her upper lip. Brooke wasted no more time as she went back, launched herself onto the singer's lap and wrapped her hands around Haley's neck. Soon their lips were together and they were battling for dominance. Brooke soon sought out Haley's lower lip, nipping playfully before sucking. This elicited a low growl from the woman pinned, and she opened her mouth as soon as Brooke begged for entrance. As soon as their tongues touched Brooke moaned, dragging her fingers into Haley's hair. This in turn had Haley sighing with pleasure as she ran her nails up Brooke's back, arching the woman into her. She brought her hands back down and pulled Brooke as close as possible, breaking off the kiss in the process as they both filled their lungs back up.

"Good God, Hales."

Haley smiled, and brought her mouth to Brooke's ear. She slowly licked up the ear then blew on it, making Brooke shiver. "You know I always loved it when you called me that," She whispered into the brunette's ear, smirking as Brooke arched once again, making them both moan at the contact. Haley traveled south to Brooke's neck, trailing a line with her tongue before coming back up with light kisses and nips here and there. Thanks to Brooke's strapless dress, it was easy to find her weak spot. Haley smirked before attacking Brooke's collarbone which in turn made Brooke's hips dig into Haley's, having them both moaning and Brooke lightly panting. "How long do we have to go to your place?" She traveled back up to Brooke's lips and they once again were attached.

"Fifteen minutes," Brooke was able to let out, surprised she found her voice.

"Good," Haley grinned, bringing the hand that was resting on Brooke's ass to her front, rubbing her inner thigh.

This and knowing what was to come had Brooke nearly ready to explode. She felt the hand slide up farther into her dress and start rubbing through her thong. "Haley," She breathed out.

_  
Could have been the champagne, the champagne  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
_

Haley looked up to Brooke, bringing her into a kiss. She pushed aside the material and pushed a finger into Brooke, making the woman moan deep. She started at a slow pace, ending the kiss before sliding another finger. Soon Brooke was matching Haley's pace, her hands disappearing from Haley's locks and gripping her shoulders tightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Haley's name slipped out between moans and she started to stroke Brooke's nub, making Brooke moan louder.

"Come on Brooke, come for me."

With those words, Brooke's eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to keep up with Haley's ever increasing pace. She screamed out in pleasure as her walls tightened and her orgasm rocked her body.

_  
It could have been a bad day, a bad day  
Could have been the real way, the real way  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
_

Brooke slumped against Haley as she stopped her motions, Brooke's arms now resting on Haley's shoulders and over the back seat. After her breathing began to steady she was able to look at Haley who placed a small peck on her lips. "Damn, Haley," Brooke cleared her throat as Haley smiled, and they both shifted as the limo stopped. Haley slid her fingers out of Brooke and placed her hands on Brooke's thighs, helping the brunette lift herself up and sit next to her. The door opened moments later and Haley scooted herself out of the vehicle, waiting for the other to come out.

Brooke took her time getting out and Haley watched as she smoothed out her dress. She grabbed Brooke's hand and intertwined their fingers as Brooke led the way into the large building. Neither spoke as they made it over to the elevators, seeming like it was forever before they opened. They walked in and as soon as the doors were closed and the elevator was clear Brooke had Haley pinned up against a wall, her lips attaching themselves to Haley's skin as her legs shoved Haley's own open and she rubbed Haley's core with her thigh. The multiple sensations had Haley moaning Brooke's name and her nails raking through taller woman's hair. Her head fell back against the wall and Brooke took the opportunity, kissing Haley's neck before taking a playful bite which had Haley laughing. A rub of Brooke's thigh had Haley's laugh turn into a low groan and she thrust hard against the intruding thigh. Brooke soon moved her thigh away and Haley let out a soft whine.

"Can't have all the pleasure yet," Brooke hoarsely whispered against Haley's ear before taking her earlobe and sucking roughly. "Just thought you would enjoy a little preview."

The elevator chimed and Brooke snatched Haley's hand as the doors opened and they took off down the hallway to her door. Brooke searched through her clutch and tried to find her keys, but Haley got to her first, grabbing her roughly and bringing her into a heated kiss. Brooke wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette's shoulders, sliding her tongue in and exploring Haley's mouth. She somehow found her keys and by luck opened the door within minutes. They stumbled into the penthouse and Brooke kicked the door shut, stopping the kiss to flip the lock before being yanked back.

_  
I wish you  
Would take from me  
Everything  
I cannot be_

_With eyes so blind  
You cannot see  
That I won't ever leave  
_

"Gosh, Brooke, I've missed you _so_ much," Haley said as she broke the kiss to stare intensely into Brooke's eyes. Instead of responding, Brooke led Haley to her bedroom, and brought her lips to Haley's in a soft kiss. Her hands moved to the back of Haley's dress and slowly unzipped it. Haley moaned as the dress fell off of her figure and pooled onto the ground. Haley took the same approach, sliding Brooke's dress off of her, and once that was accomplished they both stood back and admired each other.

"Haley, you're so beautiful," Brooke brought Haley back and into another kiss and she began to led Haley to the bed. She gently pushed the smaller woman onto the bed and watched as her body bounced. '_And you're so mine,'_ She thought with a grin and crawled onto the bed, placing her right hand on Haley's calf and slowly dragging up. She continued on up, until she reached Haley's breasts and stopped, a wicked grin forming and an eyebrow raising as Haley groaned in displeasure.

_  
Could have been the champagne, the champagne  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
_

The hand traveled to Haley's back as she instantly arched, allowing Brooke to unsnap the bra with ease. "Never would take you as an impatient person," Her husky voice left Haley shivering as the bra was off and thrown somewhere in the room.

Haley's eyes moved from Brooke's hand back to her eyes, then back to the hand. "Never thought you would mind," She answered with a smirk of her own, letting out another little groan as Brooke's hands traveled to her stomach to draw little patterns. "You're going to be the death of me," She added in with full sarcasm.

"I miss that great sense of humor," Brooke deadpanned before dropped and taking Haley's breast in her mouth, making the other yelp in surprise. Her tongue swirled around the nipple softly before she bit and tugged, flicking the nub with her tongue making Haley moan. She spent a couple more moments continuing her actions with her tongue before letting her hand copy her mouth's movements on Haley's other breast, and let her mouth travel south, leaving a hot trail down Haley's stomach and stopping right before the material of her thong. She hooked onto a side of the offending material and quickly rid of it, tossing it in the general direction of the forgotten bra. Now both of Brooke's hands gently held onto Haley's hips as she went lower, bending down and taking a generous lick at Haley's folds, making the woman beneath her moan and softly whimper Brooke's name.

_  
It could have been a bad day, a bad day  
Could have been the real way, the real way  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
_

"Damnit, Hales," Brooke sighed softly as she raised her head to look into Haley's eyes. "You still taste amazing." Without another word she went back down, making sure to hold Haley's hips as she began to lightly buck as she took another lick, satisfied when she heard another moan. Her tongue darted in and out and she dragged her nails down Haley's hips, causing the brunette to thrust against her.

"Brooke," Haley moaned as Brooke began to rub against her clit while keeping up the torturous ministrations with her tongue. "Oh God," Her hands clenched the sheets as Brooke's fingers worked faster and her tongue dove deeper. Just as Haley was about to hit the edge Brooke switched it up, slamming two fingers into Haley and pumping fast, making the other scream in ecstasy. Brooke looked up for a moment, loving the look of pure pleasure on Haley's face before going back down to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. "_Brooke!_" Haley squeezed her eyes shut as Brooke's fingers curled inside of her, and she saw stars as her orgasm hit hard. She lay limp after, taking in as much air as she could as a small smile played on her face. By the time Haley opened her eyes, Brooke was on her side, head propped up on her hand while the other hand traced outlines on her stomach.

"Hi there, gorgeous," Brooke smiled as she looked over Haley's naked body with appreciation. When she looked back up Haley was a shade of red.

Haley smiled, scooting just a bit to where she was able to slide a leg under Brooke. "Hey there, beautiful," In a quick movement, she had her legs wrapped around Brooke's waist, a devilish smile forming on her lips. "I think were a bit uneven here."

"Oh really?" Brooke watched with anticipation as Haley released the snaps of her bra with ease, watching her eyes light up as she openly stared at Brooke's breasts.

"A little better," She rolled them over, hooking her thumbs on each side of Brooke's thong and sliding the piece off. "_Much_ better."

_  
Could have been the champagne, the champagne  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine  
_

Brooke woke the next morning with a groan, squinting one eye open as she stretched her body. She turned to her left once she realized she didn't hit another body and frowned deeply, looking only at empty sheets. She opened her other eye and lifted herself up onto one arm as she noticed a piece of paper lying on the sheet. She looked at the phone number and autograph scribbled below it, smirking as she fell back down onto the bed.

_  
Could have been the champagne, the champagne  
Could have been the cocaine, the cocaine  
Could have been the way you looked at me  
That told me we were through  
Through  
We were through  
Now we're through_


End file.
